Oops
by Krorykin
Summary: What ever happened to we never die, whatever happened there. Now I'm living among the humans. One word HELP! I don't what to do. Any way While i'm trying to regain my honor i pick up some Hitch hikers. Expirience the hurt, the humor, and the romance.


_**Naruto – Death Note Crossover**_

_**By Delaney Williams**_

No one knows how they're going to die, but I do. First of all I'm a shamigami or god of death and my name is Cheico Kawabe. I may be immortal but there are ways to kill me and someone did making me the first in 5,000 years.

Ever since then I've been trying t regain my honor as a shamigami. I feel I'm a shame to the other shamigami. When I died I was reborn as a human. A human! The one thing I was reborn as was a human, couldn't they have just killed me even more than I have inside.

I was born in a smaller village in the village hidden in the mist. When I was born my human mother died because when I was born a demon possessed my human mother and was then reborn into me as a dragon. This thing that was reborn in me was so cold I felt I had no choice but to except it. I felt more powerful than ever just until I was placed with two annoying girls Kelsi Matazuki and Nona Hintaro (which sounds like Hamtaro). This is now just the beginning of the beginning.

"Chuinn exams are coming up everyone"

"Ugg," we muttered.

"Don't sound too excited," said Kiaro with sarcasm.

After that I felt this rush of power move swiftly through my veins. Minutes after Nona was asking what's wrong I would just answer back with nothing and then she turned away.

Two days after our first mission we were sent on a "C" mission we've only gone on our first mission and now they want us to go on a "C" mission man I'm going to kill Him.

"Kawabe."

"What do you want Kioku."

"Don't be so mean I'm only following you till you die again."

"Look you, I'm only trying to regain my honor."

"Yeah like that will happen."

"Don't pu—"

"--Who are you talking to," Said Kelsi

"No one Kelsi," I said as a response back, "see what you do Kioku."

"Me, what did I do."

"Just go away for a little."

"Aww, the human's getting annoyed."

"Look, I'm scaring these people as it is so just leave me alone, okay."

"I don't get it."

"What's there to get."

"Whatever."

When walking through the forest I saw a girl who looked scared like she saw a ghost, spirit, or Kioku. So I turn and walk towards her when my teammates see this they start yelling at me to come back. When I get to the girl she automatically says "leave me alone we don't want you here" and points toward the forest like something is inside her controlling her. The one thing I say is no, right then she gets this look on her face like she doesn't remember anything that just happened.

"Wh-what just happened," said the girl.

"Nothing, come with me."

"Oh Okay, you're a nice person, but something doesn't feel right."

"Oh."

"You have this weird presence around you. It's sweet not like any other presence I felt."

"Thanks?"

"You're welcome, my name is Kiomo. What's yours?"

"Cheico, Cheico Kawabe."

This kid is giving me this weird feeling in my stomach, it feels nice unexplainable but nice.

"Cheico, can I stay with you?"

"Um, sure. Why?"

"Because I have no where else to go and you make me feel… protected."

Of course this kid is making me feel like I want to stay on the world as a human I just hope Kioku doesn't see what's going on.

The next morning was chaos this girl went through all of Nona's stuff. She cut up one of Nona's dresses and made sure it fit. She was amazing she did everything I wanted t do. This girl was just about to go through my stuff, but I stopped her because I didn't want her to find out who I really am. When I'm ready I will tell everyone who I am and what happened. Hopefully I don't get thrown out. Again.

"Please tell her I'm okay and that I'll have hope for her survival. Please tell me she will be okay and that everything is going to be alright, that she'll survive this illness that has came upon her. Tell her I'll miss her if she doesn't come back. Please I beg of you please tell her I care about her." Some of the last words I said to my mother I cannot and will not forget these words I've said.

"Cheico, why are you crying?"

"I was crying I didn't notice."

"You didn't notice?

"I guess I couldn't feel it."

"Why were you crying?"

"When I was born my mother died."

"I'm so sorry for you."

"Don't be."

"Why?"  
"Because I killed her."

"Wh- what do you mean?!"

"I was possessed by a demon, and it killed my mother to get to me."  
"Are you serious? But you're so nice."

"Only in this life."

"What?"

"No, no more I've said t much to you already."

"Bu- but."

"Good night, Kiomo."

I said to much but she managed to get it out of me. What do I do? I can't kill her she's my only friend here. Help me Ryuk.

"Good morning Cheico. Cheico?"

"I'm over here."

"Oh, good morning."

"Good morning. Do you want something to eat?"

"Yes please."

"Eggs okay?"

"Yup thank you."

"You're welcome."

I can let her find out who I am it will ruin everything I'm trying to do.


End file.
